Buildings
In Pocket Knights you start off in the main area that contains several builds with different functionalities which will help you in different ways. Castle The 3 Collection types are "Collect Gold", "Collect Honor" and "Collect Runes". Players can receive Gold, Honor and Runes in a short amount of time. "Collect All" to get all the unlocked items at the same time. Collect Runes is Unlocked at Player level 55. Warehouse The Warehouse is a storage space for players items and materials. Use Diamonds to unlock more slots to store more stuff. Higher level Warehouses have more unlockable slots. Warehouse slots are unlocked with Diamonds. the amount required goes up with each row. Players can use the right materials to make equipment based on Plans or merge low level materials to create high level materials. Magic House Magic House is where all your Technologies are, You can upgrade Tech in the Magic House and raise your Heroe's attributes. You need Honor points to upgrade Tech. Honor points can be collected from Castle and Dungeons. Tower There are different random surprise or activites in the Tower. The final fight in a Chapter will be the BOSS battle. You can unlock the next Chapter by beating the current chapter BOSS. Energy is required for Tower fights. Player gets 1 Energy points every 15 secs. Player can also get the Energy Potion in the Store. There are 5 difficulty levels every Chapter. The next level can be unlocked by beating the level before it. Rewards get better in higher difficulty level fights. Alchemy Lab Transmute - Players can perform Alchemy 24 times a day. 3 identical shards grant you bonus results. If you don't like the shards generated. use Refresh to regenerate new Shards. You have one free Refresh chance every hour or you can spend Diamonds to Refresh. Every Recruit grants you 10% bonus Gold result. You will get one Alchemy opportunity every 30 minutes. Recruit - You can Recruit players that you've defeated. Every Recruitment costs you 2 Action Points. If someone absolves your Recruits, you can attack that player and take the Recruit back. Every attack costs you 2 Action Points. Actions - Every Recruit will work for you for 24 hours. During that time, Gold will be generated non stop. The Recruit being Released, Absolved or Passing the time period(24 hours) are the 3 ways to claim the gold your Recruit generated. You can also release or work your Recruit to get extra rewards. Challenge - If your friend is Recruited, you can Absolve him/her of duties. But your level cannot be over 10 levels higher than his/her boss. Your friend will become Available after being successfully Absolved. Successful challenges will earn you Prestiage Hidden Training ' Hidden Training' - By hidden training, players can obtain EXP and Honor. Players can enter the default room, or can choose to create a room. Creating a room will cost Diamonds and a few other requirements. ' Transfer Hero' - Transfer allows the player to transfer one hero card's EXP and level to a new hero card. Transfers cost Transfer Potions, Evolving materials and a certain amount of Gold. Only Heroes with the same Star counts can be transfered. and the level of the transfer card MUST be higher than the Main card, and over level 40 : Example - Level 50 Tier 8 Agrila (3 stars) Transfer to Level 1 Tier 0 Jonelle (3 stars) :: Results : Level 1 Tier 1 Agrila and Level 50 Tier 8 Jonelle. Transfer Gear '''- Gear Transfer allows the player to Transfer the EXP of one gear to a new gear card. Transfer costs Fusion Stones, Energy Crystals, Dungeon Crystals and a certain amount of Gold. Only cards with the same amount of stars can transfer, and the level of the transfer card must be higher than the main card, and over level 40. Event Hall '''Blacksmith - Mystic Blacksmith who can upgrade your gears for free once every X hours. (ill add time later) : You have two attempts which gives 12358EXP each time. Log-in Gift - Gifts from 30 days of Signing into the Game. Gifts gets Better every day. Magic Pie - You can receive 2 pies per day to refill your Action Points and Energy. The time they're available are 12:00 ~ 13:00 and 18:00 ~ 19:00. Each pie will refill you 400 Energy and 40 Action Points Level-Up Gift - Every 10 levels starting at level 18 will grant you rewards to help you along the game! Palace - Every 3 days of visiting the Queen in a row will get you rewards. the rewards changes every time. Others '''- If there are new events they'll show up here and more Summoner's Gate You get a Free Special summon every 24 hours, and a free Supreme Summon every 72 hours. You are guaranteed a 5 Star Hero when you use 50 Summon Vouchers at once for 11 Summons. Market '''Booster - Rare items that can be obtained by exchanging Booster Gems. You can obtain Booster Gems from doing Elite Dungeons and other things such as Lucky Spin or Star Treasure Chests. Courage - Rare items that can be obtained by exchanging Courage Gems. You can obtain Courage Gems from fighting BOSS in the Boss Event. Arena Arena is the perfect PVP place. Click other players to duel with them. Victories will raise your rank, but defeat will keep you at the same rank. The Arena Rank list refreshes once per day. Arena Rank rewards will be distributed after the rank list has been refreshed. You have 10 Attempts to duel players every 24 hours. Hero's Gate There are 6 different Themes, Players can create the game once and join a game up to 3 times in each theme. Higher level gates will be unlocked as you level up. Rewards from the game you joined are half of the game you created. Players need to have teammates to enter battle. Note: You have to claim rewards before going to next Battle.